Days Like This
by the.eye.does.not.SEE
Summary: A series of one-shots about Mark and Lexie's life, post-crash.
1. Chapter 1

_Title__: Days Like This_

_Summary__: A little one-shot drabble about Mark and Lexie's first child, post-crash. Fluff._

_Author's Note__: I know we're all upset about the episode. I, personally, have begun to realize that I've run out of ways and words to describe my feelings. I may come off as cold or distant, but just know that's not really who I am or how I'm feeling. To give you a peek: I'm angry, I'm hurt, I'm worried and scared, I'm sad and heartbroken… But you know what? I'm going to forget all of that. I'm going to put that episode and its horror behind me and pretend it didn't happen. And I'm going to live in a world where Mark and Lexie both survive that plane crash, and continue to live; getting back together, getting married, having children… Let's not let Shonda take everything from us, huh? They're fictional characters; well, guess what that means__—I_ can write my own ending for them, too. And it will be just as valid because even though she holds the rights to the show and characters, she does not have jurisdiction over what others imagine and believe to be real or true for them. This is what I'm hoping for/ thinking about, please enjoy:

_._

Some days, Mark Sloan couldn't quite believe his luck. How had he, the guy who had made almost all the wrong decisions in life, ended up here? How had he survived both a shooting and a plane crash, coming out virtually unscathed? But more importantly, how had he found _her_ again, and how had they finally figured out how to make it work?

Some days, Mark Sloan couldn't quite believe his luck.

And today was one of those days.

He feels a smile lift up the corners of his mouth as he loiters in the hospital room's doorway, watching his wife cradle their newborn son with a happy grin lighting up her face. He had purposely hung back when he arrived; too preoccupied with her newborn, she hadn't seen him cross the threshold. He took the opportunity to drink in the moment, to soak it all up.

But she must've sensed his presence, because a moment later, she looks up to meet his eyes. "Hey," she calls softly, beckoning him closer with her warm smile. "You're back."

He smiles back, walking to her side. "And you're up."

"I thought I should walk with him a bit after he ate."

"Want some company?" Mark asks, falling into step beside her.

Lexie smiles, and nudges his shoulder with hers gently. They pace back and forth in the small room for a few minutes. "Hey," she whispers finally, pausing for a moment to lean against him.

"Hey," he replies, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her close. "How are you?"

She turns her head and smiles up at him. "I'm good," she replies. "I'm very good."

"And this little guy?" Mark asks, looking down. His eyes meet the infant's for not more than a split-second, but already, Mark's completely captivated by his son's animated face.

Lexie smiles back in her husband's direction, even though he isn't looking at her anymore. "He's good, too," she whispers, leaning more heavily against him.

"You're tired," Mark observes immediately, tightening his grip on her waist. Lexie nods, yawning against his shoulder. "Let me take you back to bed," he whispers, gently leading his wife across the linoleum towards the hospital bed. Lexie settles back between the sheets with a sigh; Mark cradles their son with one hand as he supports his wife with the other. His eyes continuously flicker between the two, unwilling to surrender more attention to one over the other. "You okay?"

She nods, leaning back against the pillows with another yawn. "I'm great."

He smiles, watching her eye fall closed. "Good," he murmurs, shifting his weight and quietly moving to walk around to the other side of the bed. He's halted in place when Lexie's arm shoots out to stop him.

"Don't go," she mumbles, her hand already growing slack from exhaustion. "Lie here with me for a while."

Mark can't help but smile. "You're almost completely asleep," he replies in amusement. "Just go to sleep; you won't miss me."

"Yes, I will," she returns stubbornly. Her eyes open a crack to seek him out. "I want you with me."  
His words are kind and warm when he speaks. "I'm not going anywhere, Lex."

"But that's not the same as being with me, now, is it?" She pauses, shifting in bed and opening her eyes a bit wider to meet his more fully. "Please, Mark?" She murmurs in a whisper.

She holds her breath until he lets out a long sigh. With it, she knows she's won. But with her eyes already starting to fall closed, she can barely celebrate the victory. She only has time to scoot over in bed to make room before the yawns start again.

"There," she mumbles as she settles herself back against the pillows. "Now there's room for all three of us."

Mark smiles to himself for a moment before finally giving in and following her instructions. The bed shifts slightly when it begins to bear his weight, but it far from unmanageable. He reaches an arm out as he lies down beside her; he wraps it around her shoulders as he holds their son with his other. "Going to go to sleep now?" He wonders, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"Already gone."

He smiles, silently relishing the way she nestles her head closer to his heart. "Good."

"See you when I wake up."

He leans over to kiss her forehead. "See you when you wake up," he promises. He pulls back only a few centimeters before leaning back and resting his head against hers. He firms up his grip on their newborn, taking a second to smile at the tiny child before letting himself slip off into sleep as well.

.

_Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated; please leave me one! If you guys want me to continue with this, I'd be happy to. Leave me a prompt or idea, if you like, and I'll see if I can make it come to life :)_

_Thank you, guys. Love you all._

_And just remember that Lexie is alive in our imaginations, and that's all that's really mattered (considering how poorly the show treats her and every character)._

_Thanks again :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note__: Hi, guys! I'm sorry it too so long for me to update. I had a different chapter planned, but then I could never really finish that one… (It's still in the works.) But I'm posting this instead. I hope you like it._

_Summary__: It's Mark and Lexie's first time together since the crash._

_Warning__: Sexual situations, nothing too explicit (at least I don't think so), but I'm going to up the rating to T._

_._

Nearly a half-hour after they'd both finished, Lexie is still lying with her head on his chest. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her in more ways than one as he holds her body tight against his. A smile is playing on her lips for minutes before she finally speaks. "I'd forgotten just how wonderful you could make me feel."

He chuckles softly, slowly opening his eyes and finding hers. "Time for round two already, I take it?"

She smiles, shaking her head. "Not quite yet."

He leans down, kissing her hair lightly. All the laughter is gone from his voice when he speaks next. "You've been in pain for a long time now," he whispers into her hair, his words hushed. "A broken leg, five broken and cracked ribs, a shattered kneecap; nearly endless bruises and cuts, not to mention the internal bleeding…" He sighs softly. "It makes sense you'd forget what it means to feel good—"

"_Really _good," Lexie interjects with a smile.

Mark smiles back for a moment before growing serious again. "I'm… I'm actually relieved everything went off without a hitch," he confesses, glancing over at her briefly, "after all you've been through, that is."

She chuckles, lifting her head to look at him. "What?" She grins, settling back against the pillows beside him. She tilts her head so she can look him in the eye. "Were you expecting something to go catastrophically wrong? Did you think the second we started having sex again, all my bones would break and I'd shatter to pieces?"

"Yes," he admits. "I was expecting something like that." A laugh escapes him a second later, and he finally realizes just how ridiculous all those worries that have been plaguing him had been. He laughs again. "I wasreally scared of something like that happening, actually." His amusement falters. "Almost…terrified."

She smiles warmly, leaning over to kiss him briefly. "Don't worry," she assures him. "And don't be terrified." She kisses him a second time before pulling back to look him in the eye. "Nothing is going to go wrong."

"I hope you didn't just jinx things."

"Mark," Lexie warns, drawing out his name.

"You're right, you're right," he replies, already realizing the futility of pressing the subject. "Nothing will go wrong." He takes a breath, forcing himself to believe it. "Nothing _has _gone wrong."

She smiles at his amendment, and when she leans forward to kiss him again, he knows something's changed. Even before her body starts rolling over to cover his, he knew things were escalating. And he couldn't be happier. _Finally, _he thinks, _we're finally back on track._

"Time for round two already?" He teases again, smiling up at her as she straddles his waist.

"I believe so," Lexie replies, elevating herself before sinking down on him without warning. Mark cries out at the feeling, not having expected it so soon or so fluidly. Lexie's breath escapes her in an audible hiss.

"God, I love you."

She laughs, breathless, and begins to rock her body above his, taking him in a bit deeper with every repetition. "I love you too." Just as she begins taking him in all the way a minute later, he surges upward, catching her off-guard and switching their positions.

"Sneaky," she grins, still catching her breath, as her back hits the mattress.

"One of my many enviable traits," he smirks, leaning down to press warm, wet kisses to her neck. She lets out a soft gasp when he sucks hard on a particular patch of skin, still continuing to thrust inside her. He skims over it with his tongue afterwards, soothing the dull red mark.

"What are the other ones?"

He grins, lifting his head from her neck to meet her eyes. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Hmm…" She lifts a hand from his back to rest it on her chin, pondering the matter. "Let's see… You're arrogant, conceited, lewd…"

He frowns, stilling within her. "Those are all my bad traits." His eyes twinkle mischievously. "Arguably," he qualifies.

"Oh, no," Lexie replies, her face open and her eyes innocent. "I picked the best ones I could think of."

"Witch," he grins amid her laughter, bending down to kiss her again, this time with almost bruising force, as his body resumes its slow torture on hers.

She tears her lips from his when she can't take it anymore. "Harder, Mark," she demands, bucking her hips to urge him on. "Faster."

"Not yet…"

"Oh," she groans, fed-up already, "I'll do it myself!"

And with that, Lexie jerks her hips, rolling him to the side and successfully landing atop him with their bodies still connected.

"Quite a parlor trick you've got there," he pants.

She smiles down at him, winking as if to say _I've had a lot of practice, _before quickening her pace on top of him_. _He swallows at the thought. She _hasn't _had a lot of practice. Not in the last year and a half it's taken her to completely heal and rehabilitate. Not since she was trapped under that plane, bleeding and dying and telling him she loved him one last time… He feels his throat grow tight, unable to hold back the progression of his thoughts. _She hasn't had a lot of practice… _Not since they'd held each other tight through the rain and the wind; not since they'd talked about marriage and children—only because they both knew this was their last chance to pretend, not because it was a logical next step in their relationship. Not since…

He feels his breathing speed up at these thoughts, and he feels her speed up as well. No doubt she's hurrying to the finale, but he can't take it—not now, not here, not all at once—It's too much.

"Stop," he chokes out, his hands shooting out to still her hips as the move above his.

Her eyebrows furrow as she stares down at him. She can't remember one time when he _ever _told her to stop in the middle of sex—or in the _end _of sex, where they are now. She grits her teeth but does as he asked. Her body feels like a crate of TNT whose lit fuse was extinguished just milliseconds from going off. Frustrated and high-strung don't even begin to cover it.

But all of those angry, annoyed thoughts leave her mind when she sees the look on his face. "Mark?" She whispers, staring down at him. She bends closer, not having any idea where the fear in his eyes came from. "Mark, are you—"

"Lexie," he interrupts in a hushed whisper. His strained voice makes a chill run up her body. _What's this about? _She wonders.

He reaches up, letting his hands cup her face and brush her long dark hair away from her eyes. "I could've lost you," he whispers in explanation, his throat already growing tight at the thought.

She shakes her head, leaning down to kiss him softly. "You didn't." They've been over this a million times in the last twelve-plus months. "You didn't lose me, Mark."

"But I could've." She watches his Adam's apple bob up and down as he struggles to swallow. After a few more seconds, he manages to, and a little bit of the tension leaves his features. She doesn't move, though; her eyes stay locked with his. "I could've lost you," he repeats, and it's now that she hears the horrible pain in his voice and sees the tears in his eyes. "So easily, I could've lost you."

"But you _didn't,_" Lexie stresses, staring down at him with just as much torture in her eyes. "Mark, I'm _right here. _I'm not dead, I'm not gone, I'm _here, _with _you_—"

"Do you promise you won't leave?"

"What—"

"Promise me," he whispers hoarsely, shifting beneath her to elevate himself closer to her eye level. "Promise me you won't leave me."  
Lexie takes a moment to breathe. She reaches up, covering his hands with hers. His eyes drift closed as she caresses his skin gently. "Are you asking me to promise never to divorce you or never to die?"

"Both."

"You know I can only promise one of those things. I've already promised it."

His eyes open, finding hers in a heartbeat. "And which is that?"

She gives him a flickering smile before bending forward to press a light kiss to his mouth. "Keep me locked up in a padded room," she whispers, leaning her forehead against his, "because while I can promise to be with you forever, I _have _promised to be with you forever, I can't exactly promise to _live_ forever." Her lips twitch upwards. "And disaster seems to find us at every turn."

"Okay," he murmurs quietly. He's smiling when she pulls back. "Padded room it is, then."

"With a big padded bed," she grins, bending forward to kiss him. He feels the heat between them start to rise to a boiling point again—and how could it not? Things are just like they were; he's still unbelievably hard inside her, she's still clutching him close and tight with straining muscles… "Can I start moving again?" She wonders with a cheeky smile. "Or do I have to wait for you to say 'go'?"

He smirks, lifting his hands to cup her smooth hips. They drift upwards, sliding along her sides, before returning to cradle her face. Lexie's eyes are on his when he finally looks up. He leans forward, and she bends down, and when their mouths meet in a soft kiss, he whispers, "go" against her lips.

.

_Author's Note: Please leave me a review!_

_PS: I recently got started on LiveJournal (thanks to lumifan99) and I kind of have no idea what I'm doing over there. Are any of you on LJ that I can friend?_

_Thanks, as always, for reading! Leave your thoughts below :)_


End file.
